


RYOKIRA Cock And Ball Torture

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: if you read the title then :/Written by bo and joey and daki





	RYOKIRA Cock And Ball Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom).



> Want Free Robux?

akira was v hot n sweaty from his track meet. ryo could tell because hes ~~satan~~ and he has the nose of a blood hound.

and that thought made his nipples erect. he was glad his big poofy designer jacket was enough to hide how dummy thicc he was, so the two peaks on he chest were will hidden from the crowd (its a slow burn joey bare with me)

akira spots ryo from across the field and he runs over 

"ryo! did u see me run, pretty good huh"

"i dont give a shit" said ryo, as he pulled him it a hot sweaty kiss in front of everyone. akria bluches...

"ryo,,,,," 

"come with me" ryo says and he pulls akira of the field and into the locker room.

" You fool, you oaf. You are the worst character in fiction. You will die from eating stones. You will not go to heaven. Your funeral will suffer massive casualties because even your body is somehow too stupid to not explode." ryo spouted as soon as they were alone.

akira pauses, what the fuck.

"yeah,,,,, welll,,,,,, Phuck You!" he responds

"ungy bungy i love it when u talk dirty akira, this pleases me.."

ryo then gently grabbed akira by his waistband and pulled him close, his fingers creeping ever so slightly downward.

akira bluched real hard and stardted to make little whimpering noises. he tried to push ryo away, but ryo's slender frame kept enticing him in, his devilman senses were tingling and he needed to cume... running really got him going. instead of resisting, akira lifted his arms and asked, "is it okay if i keep my shoes on?"

"i dont give a shit," barked ryo.

ryo then began undressign akira ravenously, first his sticky, sweaty, track tank. this revealed akira's heavily heaving chest, his nippols VERY erect..

ryo couldnt stop but stare at akiras chest, just moving up and down...

he blurted, "  
Akira.. I just wanted to let you know that I love you.. 'Cause you turn yourself on so much 'cause you're fuckin hot dude, you're jacked as shit and gains are life and you hit those gains and you're jacked as shit, look at those fuckin abs and you bust a fat fuckin nut."

"oh ryo,,, hh you nkow exactly what to say...." akira tried to help ryo undress him but ryo swatted his hand away. "what are you doing? do you want to torture me?"

"THATS THE IDEA," shouted ryo.

akira groaned and complained, but ultimately complied under ryo's intense gaze. after looking at akira's chest, ryo trailed his hands down to akira's waistband again. but this time, it was a little tighter. "excited, are we?" pushed ryo. he slipped his fingertips inside akira's waistband and trailed them along the circumference of his tight, slender wasit. 

this made akira moan,,, "wahey! just get on with it!"

instead of pleasing akira right away, he carefully slipped his fingers deeper into the tight spandex of his track shorts. his thin fingers caressed the top of akiras 100% all-beef thermometer, each passing stroke becoming a little tighter. after a few seconds of teasing, akir'as anal impaler was super hard.. like... rock solid. ryo was done teasing akira for now and slipped off his track shorts, the sweat making the fabric roll up like a joint.

"oh akira i see that you're glistening. i might even soap your tits for you when i'm finished."

"shut up ryo...."

ryo leaned close to akira's pocket rocket and almost went to kiss it. instead, he pulled a fast one like he pulls machine guns out of nowhere. he grabbed ahold of the base of akira's philly cheesesteak and showed no mercy with his grasp. akira almost screamed, but covered his mouth. 

"oh this makes friendryo very pleased...."

ryo smirked and used his other hand to gently grab one of akira's teabags. he gently cradled it in his hand, but suddenly tugged real hard. akira actually screamed this time lol, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH"

the intense pain mixed with pleasure flipped a switch in akira's brain. suddenly, his skin got extremely hot and his body started to morph. first, his ass cheeks clapped to sound the transformation. he was transforming into devilman. 

ryo let go shortly and exclaimed, "i've done it!"

akira, now devilman, exhaled, "i'm... DEVILMAAAAAAGNGNNNNN" he now towers over ryo. 

beaming with joy, ryo exclaimed @Uh fucking epic man. Did not expect it at all. BRO!!! Love him man@ 

"YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT" akira pointed at ryo almost blinding him with his Long, Meaty, Finger. "AMON`S BUSY EATIING POOPOO IN HECK RIGHT NOW BUT YOU CAN CALL ME. DEVILMAUUUUUUUUUGN!" 

with his massive body, akira topples ryo over, his large firehose dangling in front of ryo;s face. 

ryo reached out to touch the throbbing meat sock, whispering, "akira! akira fudo!" 

because of akira's new size, roy realized he should be nicer. instead of tugging on his tennis balls, he cupped them like a pair of moderately sized grapefruits. with his long neck, ryo started to tongue at the dangling flapdoodle in front of his face. this made devilman hitch his already slow breath. 

devilman gripped the top edge of the lockers as ryo gently ran his tongue along the length of his satan scepter, and h e could feel ryo's lips around his other head, gently sucking. 

"urrgghhh... ryo... turn over... ungghh...ff.. ufng... ahhh... god.. fuck" growled devilman, getting tired of being teased.

"oh akira baby, of course.." replied ryo, already undressing himself. before he could get the first button undone, devilman ripped his white clothes to shreds, exposing his ivory skin and svelte figure, blond hair slightly messy

akira arched over ryo, and harshly spread his muffins and cooed, "whatcha gonna do now big boy? you gonna cry? piss your pants? maybe shit and cume?" akira placed his long john silver on top of ryo's agape biscuits

"hi there mr fuckwit, you gonna actually get on with it?" snapped ryo.

annoyed at ryo's impatience, akira thrust his big meaty bratwurst into ryo's donut hole. 

"akira! akira! i need you right now!" shouted ryo, the size of akira shocking him and sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, starting at his prostate.

"youre looking pretty run down..." soothed akira, and then began pumping in and out of ryo's delicate bvuttholue. as ryo got accustomed to deviman's girth and length, akira thrusted harder and faster, pushing on ryo's prostate even more. 

ryo was pumping his own chump as akira secksed his backside, moaning like a donkey, almost. 

"ugh,,, urgh.. oofrip.... ryo im about to cume... d-do you want me to pull out..."

"yes akira, control the beast."

after a couple more pumps inside of ryo, akira slipped his demon schlong out of him and cumed all over the ceiling, painting it in sticky white gel. 

"i'm glad you pulled out, i would have kicked the bucket otherwise." 

after ryo finished stroking his peewee, he crawled onto akira's massive chest, looking up at the masterpiece the artist's brush had made. 

"i-i think i love you akira, akira fudo." a drip of cume came down from the ceiling, landing on akira's upper cheek.

"dont be a crybaby, akira. there's nothing to be sad about. i love you."

akira slowly started to transform to his human form, suddenly not being that much larger than ryo kind of made him disappointed. he kissedt ryo on the cheek and walked out, ass out.

https://imgur.com/a/mFBmRru

**Author's Note:**

> Go To: roblox.world/redeem As appreciation for playing you have been qualified to receive a ROBLOX game card code for Thousands of ROBUX Instantly for free.


End file.
